1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a logic circuit. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a multi-bit flip-flop that operates as a master-slave flip-flop and a scan chain circuit having a structure based on the multi-bit flip-flop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, according to a mobile convergence trend, there is a rising interest on a low power technology for a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone, a smart pad, etc.). Generally, since the mobile device uses a limited power such as a battery, manufacturing (or, designing) the mobile device with low power chips including low power flip-flops is necessary as well as efficient power management for the mobile device to consume low power. A master-slave flip-flop has been used for a long time because a size of the master-slave flip-flop is relatively small and the mater-slave flip-flop has high reliability. However, since a conventional mater-slave flip-flop consumes much power in a clock path whenever a clock signal is toggled, the conventional mater-slave flip-flop cannot satisfy low power level that a recent mobile device of which an operating frequency is relatively high requires.